Distraction
by Drucilla Malfoy
Summary: House has an all too common distraction.


Distraction

By: Drucilla Malfoy

Disclaimer: I own nothing, FOX owns all characters played with in this fiction.

A/N: Just a little plot bunny I wrote a while back. This is totally AU as of the current season.

This made no sense. He was not a sentimental person. He denied sentimentality, refused it. So he didn't like change, who did? He would not admit he was missed her. Never. Not in a million years. He would not admit he was jealous. Nope, not even one bit.

Wilson watched his face with amusement. God, help him he had missed this. He followed House's line of glare and chuckled to himself. He could not even imagine the inner monologue that accompanied that particular glare.

"You are so pathetic." He took a bite of his sandwich.

"What?"

"You are pathetic. A cafeteria full of people, including a table of attractive new nurses that probably haven't been warned about you yet since they still haven't figured out the dress code and you can't take your eyes off her."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I was ogling the new cashier. You know how orthopedic shoes send me into a tizzy."

"Right. Well, do something about it. You're starting to angst."

"You, you, James Wilson, are accusing me of angst-ing?" he asked slightly shocked but Wilson had already stood and left. "Yeah, nice, run away from the cripple." He settled back into his sulking as he watched them. Wilson was right. He hated it when Wilson was right. They were arguing now, quietly but still arguing. It annoyed him even more when he realized that all he could think about was how hot her eyes looked when she was pissed. Chase stormed out and Cameron sat, angrily chewing her lunch. Yes, he thought, he definitely needed to do something.

It was almost midnight when he began to knock on the door. She must have been asleep since he counted almost fifty knocks before she pulled open the door.

"No, House." She answered automatically.

He made an exaggerated duck as she spoke.

"Are you having a seizure?"

"Just anticipating the boomerang."

Cameron rolled her eyes, turned and walked back into the apartment, leaving the door open. He took this as an invitation and followed her inside.

"What do you want?" she called from the kitchen.

"What were you and Chase fighting about?" he settled himself on her sofa.

"We weren't fighting." She emerged and handed him one of the tumblers of whiskey in her hand.

"Stop lying." He commanded. "I saw you two at lunch. I used to think that pissed off look in your eyes was just for me. Maybe it's just for men you think you're in love with."

Cameron downed her drink and glared at him.

"See, there it is."

She knew it was useless to continue to make vague denials to him. He knew her too well for that. "It's none of your business." She stated very plainly.

"Must be serious if you made him sleep in his own cold, empty bed."

"It's none of your business." She said again, more firmly.

"You keep saying no, but your emotional, puppy-dog eyes are begging for a shoulder to cry on about mean, distant Chase."

"Drop it." She stormed away from him and began pacing her apartment. "Is this what you wanted?" She turned, "to screw with me about Chase? Did you just sit in you dungeon and think 'Gosh, I haven't made Cameron cry for a while, Let's go wake her up.' Or maybe you just wanted me to be as pissed and miserable as you tonight. Well, congratulations. You succeeded." She crossed her arms and stared out the window anger radiating off her.

"I didn't come here to piss you off." He said after a moment. He stood leaving his cane propped against the arm of the sofa and limped over toward her. "You're making a huge mistake."

"Being with Chase or not working for you?" Her voice was bitter and he could tell she was probably crying.

He was silent a beat. "Two huge mistakes."

She gave a disheartened laugh. "If I'd only known."

"What?" he was just behind her.

"All I needed to do to make you fall for me was walk away."

He didn't answer. He hated when she was right almost as much as when Wilson was right. Gently, almost hesitantly he reached out and touched her shoulder.

She turned, wet lines visible running down her face. Cameron took a step forward, closing the distance between them. She could feel the warmth radiating of him, off his hand where it still rested just above her elbow.

Ever-so-lightly he reached up and bushed the tears off her face.

She found suddenly she could barely breathe. She had wanted this for so long, fantasized this so many different ways.

His icy eyes bored into her.

Part of her almost expect an acidic comment to our forth. All coherent thought vanished as his lips brushed against hers. It was tentative, waiting, yes or no, waiting for her sign. She pressed herself against his long frame, still mindful of his balance.

He took the hint and suddenly Cameron felt she was being devoured in the most exquisite, mind blowing way ever. Chase never kissed her this way; she didn't even think he was capable of it.

And suddenly it was over. His cane was reclaimed from the sofa and he was gone. She might have even though it was a dream had she not seen his motorcycle scream past her window into the night.

Comment, criticisms??

A/N: Let's just assume this is a one shot for the time being. There may very well be sequels but I make no promises at this point.


End file.
